A Not So Happy Ending
by ocean-breeze28
Summary: What would happen if Inuyasha were to die while saving Kagome?Would Kagome think it was her fault?How would she react, but wait whats this? There mite be a way to brng him back?kaginu mirsan


Disclaimer: No I don't own Inuyasha, so sad

" KAGOME MOVE!" Inuyasha shouted to the young miko just as a razor claw landed in the spot she had been moments earlier.

Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting a large demon with 2 jewel shards in it's back, and were having a lot of trouble.

Last battle with Naraku Miroku had swallowed a lot of poisonous insects into his wind tunnel so he and Sango took Kirara and Shippo back to Keades villages to get help. That left Kagome and Inuyasha to fend for themselves.

Kagome was struggling to get a bow on her arrow when a tree branch that had been broken off from the demon fell down and hit her, making her fall to the ground in pain. Inuyasha who had been busy doing the windscar didn't notice until he heard Kagome cry out in pain and then he saw her limp body fall to the ground.

"Kagome" He cried, not paying any attention to the demon ran to her side." Are you alright?" She started to say something when her eyes got really big and suddenly Inuyasha felt a sharp pain in his back. Turning to see what it was he noticed blood dripping down from his hip. He was to focused on where the blood was coming from to notice another large claw coming straight for him.( I know its not like him but just bear with me here.) He cried out in pain when he was picked up and thrown hundreds of feet in the air and away from Kagome. The fall only managed to deepen his would and cause more blood to come out. Inuyasha ignored the pain and turned his attention to Kagome who was now firing arrows at the demon, but when she ran out of arrows Inuyasha knew that she was in trouble. The demon raised it's claw like it was getting ready to strike. Inuyasha couldn't attack the demon in anyway without hurting Kagome so he did the only thing possible. He ran as fast as he could to where Kagome stood pushed her out of the way and took the blow from the demon.

Kagome found a stray arrow on the ground , took aim and fired on last arrow at the jewel shards causing the demon to blow up. Once she knew it was safe, she dropped the arrow and ran to Inuyasha side. When she got there she say that he was trying to stay awake but from the loss of blood it was hard.

" Inuyasha, are you all right?" She asked. She knew it was a dumb question but she needed him to stay awake.

"Inuyasha, please don't leave me!" Kagome cried.

"Its alright Kagome'" he answered weakly. "I promised I would always protect you and I did what I had to, to keep that promise."

"NO!" Kagome shouted at him." YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME LIKES THIS! I NEED YOU HERE WITH ME!" Tears were flooding her eyes now.

"I'm sorry Kagome," Inuyasha answered quietly" Always remember that I love you." And with that last sentence his eyes closed for the last time.

"NO!NO!NO!" Kagome cried between tears, but she knew he couldn't hear her. He was gone and it was all her fault.

"Hurry up Sango." Miroku cried. " We have to get back to Inuyasha and Kagome just in case they need help".

"Slow down Miroku, you were just poisoned remember?" Sango replied.

Miroku, Sango and Shippo boarded Kirara and headed off to find their other two friends. It wasn't long before Kirara found their scent and headed off in their direction. When they saw Kagome in a small clearing of trees they where happy to see their friend but when they landed and saw Kagome huddled over Inuyashas body, there happy faces were gone.

"Kagome, What happened?" Sango asked.

"He's gone, he's gone because of me." Kagome answered just as she broke into some more tears.

" HE DIED BECAUSE OF ME!" She shouted as she turned to see the shocked expressions of her friends. Just then Kagome felt dizzy and the world around her started to get dark. It wasn't long before she felt herself land on Inuyasha body and saw the whole world go black.

"KAGOME!" shouted her three friends in unison as they rushed over to her limp body.

Authors note.: Haha a cliffie! Oh well I guess you will just have to read my other chapters that will be posted soon don't worry! R&R please! Oh and soory if its not as good as you thought it would be, this is my first tragedy fanfic.

R&R


End file.
